Lección soberana
by mutemuia
Summary: Una tarde en la instrucción del pequeño Izana [Fic ganador del Segundo Puesto en el Reto 'Cómo me imagino tu infancia' del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 **«Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Cómo me imagino tu infancia'»**

* * *

 **LECCIÓN SOBERANA**

—Izana… —le llegó la voz seria y firme de su padre.

El pequeño se apresuró a cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo junto a la ventana y se puso en pie. Se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia y solo después habló.

—Buenas tardes, padre.

—¿Qué estudiabas, hijo?

—La historia del reino, padre —respondió el niño.

—Como debe ser… —y el rey Kain asintió complacido.

Izana contuvo un suspiro. Más valía que padre no se enterara de que la mencionada 'historia del reino' no era tal sino una novela de aventuras. Caballeros valerosos e intrépidas doncellas, malvados villanos, hechiceros y dragones de leyenda… Casi lo habían pillado… Debería mostrarse más cauto la próxima vez o jamás le dejarían volver a acercarse a un libro que no hubiera sido autorizado personalmente por su padre.

—Acompáñame —dijo el rey.

El pequeño le siguió, siempre a un formal paso de respeto por detrás, intentando mantener el ritmo que sus pequeñas piernas de diez años le permitían.

Los guardias de palacio se plantaban en posición de firmes cuando Su Majestad pasaba frente a ellos, la vista al frente, la mano al pecho y el golpe de las lanzas resonando contra el frío suelo.

Estaba un poco nervioso. Pocas veces su padre requería de su presencia, así que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad posible para aprender sus gestos, su prestancia, la forma en que se movía su cuerpo, desprendiendo elegancia y nobleza de cuna en cada movimiento. La manera en que caminaba, llevando el abrigo abierto sobre los hombros como si fuera una capa, ondeando con cada paso. Era magnífico…

Hicieron el camino en silencio. Izana era un niño muy reflexivo y sabía que su padre le hablaría solo cuando lo considerara oportuno. Llegaron a los jardines privados de su madre y se sentaron en un banco de piedra bajo un frondoso sicomoro. Más allá, junto al estanque, estaba su hermano Zen. Con cuatro añitos, intentaba pescar las doradas carpas con sus propias manos, empapándose la ropa en el proceso y llenando el aire de risas felices.

Izana y su padre aún mantienen ese formal silencio. Contemplan sin hablar cómo el pequeño Zen, cansado ya de los peces de colores, juega entre las flores, persiguiendo mariposas. Su aya se mantiene cerca, apenas sin resuello, mientras intenta que el niño no advierta a su padre y les interrumpa, al menos hasta que Su Majestad le autorice.

—Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que lees libros que te llenan la cabeza de pájaros.

Izana se envaró. Sus manos se aferraron a la fría piedra y cuadró la mandíbula en un gesto que resultaría duro, de no ser por las líneas infantiles de su rostro. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo se enteró? Pero es que su padre siempre lo sabe todo…

—Izana, eres el mayor. Eres el primer príncipe de Clarines. Serás rey cuando yo muera. Sobre tus hombros llevarás este reino…

Lo sabe. Todo eso lo sabe. Se lo han repetido una y otra vez desde que aprendió a hablar. Pero no puede evitar la vergüenza de que sea su propio padre quien se lo recuerde.

—Para ti no habrá amor.

El niño asiente, con la vista perdida en las carreras de su hermano por el jardín.

—Tu responsabilidad más grande es con el pueblo de Clarines. No lo olvides nunca. Velarás por ellos a cualquier precio. Incluso si ese precio es tu propio corazón.

La voz de su padre, por lo general grave y seria, pierde aplomo en la última frase. Izana levanta la vista y ve a su padre con la mirada perdida. Pero solo dura un momento.

—Cuando llegue el momento, debes elegir con sabiduría, porque tu esposa será reina. Pero amarás más al reino que a ella.

Clarines. Clarines siempre será lo primero en su corazón. El reino antes que nada. El reino antes que nadie.

—Si tienes suerte, si has elegido bien, será tu compañera en la vida y en el trono.

Digna de llevar la corona junto a su hijo.

—El amor romántico es un lujo inútil para los Wistalia.

Amor al pueblo. Amor al reino. Eso es lo que se le permite.

—¿Lo has entendido, hijo?

—Sí, padre. Perfectamente.

Sí, claro que lo entendía. Su futuro ya está escrito en rectos renglones de los que jamás podrá salirse…

Nunca será el caballero valeroso que vivirá aventuras junto a su intrépida doncella y que pondrán a prueba su amor.

Pero, los dioses lo quieran, si de él depende, su hermano sí.

Aunque él deba ser el villano…


End file.
